world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Slimen
Slimen are a race of numerous breeds of intelligent slimes. While Slimen are capable of breeding with unintelligent slimes, the offspring of such relations have severely limited mental capabilities, often on the social level, rivalling that of horses and dogs. As such, reproductive relations of such kind are considered taboo. Ameboids - Shapeless Blobs of Ooze. Most are incapable of sight and hearing. Gaseous Mist being. Most are incapable of sight. Viscans - Have great control over their body and form and can make themselves indistiguishible from other Ib if given enough time. Melten (Melties) - Can more rapidly alter their outside appearance but cannot maintain it for very long, giving them a "melty" appearance. Most are incapable of hearing. Skelgel (Skelly Jellies) - Have skin and muscles made of ooze that wrap around more solid bones and organs. Nomad Bone Slime - Uses improvised materials to create temporary skeletons to mold its body around. Burblers - Bubblish humanoids that can absorb objects into their oozy bodies and fire them off at high speeds -------------- Common Slimes There are Basic, neutral, and Acidic Slimes. By adding the opposite, the oozes are vulnerable to being converted into salt. As oozes are primarily water, being covered in a hydrophobic substance such as oil or grease can help prevent becoming engulfed or grappled even more so than normal. If a Basic and Acidic slime are forced to come into contact with one another, they will be fused into an energy dense slime crystal which can be used as an energy fuel source, magical catalyst or ingredient, or simple jewelry. Fooze - Slimes that reproduce by fission at arbitrary sizes based on conditions in their local environment. In safe environments, they will split when they are tiny, but in particularly dangerous environments they may choose not to split until they are gargantuan. Many small foozes may choose to amalgamate into one giant fooze if they feel threatened. Omnivorous Cube - Clear oozes that live in passageways, taking the shape of their environment of tunnels or abandoned fortress halls. In the rare cases they are found out in the open, they form a perfect cube, hence their namesake. They slowly slide along, consuming any organic matter in their paths. Because they are almost entirely translucent, creatures that primarily rely on sight to navigate have been known to accidentally walk right inside of them and become completely engulfed in a matter of moments. This typically is not a problem for their common forms of prey as few creatures that live underground even have the power of sight, but creatures wandering in from the surface are quite vulnerable it unless they can notice the odd shimmering in front of the light of their lanterns. They typically hunt by cornering prey in the dead ends of caves, and sometimes merely their bodies plugging the tunnel to and preventing airflow is enough to cause their prey to succumb to suffocation before the slow ooze even manages to creep up close enough to engulf them. Massive ones have been known to inhabit train or subway tunnels and try to engulf entire trains, making greasing the outside metal of such vehicles essential in climates hospitable to them. Memory Foam - ooze that can be trained to remember multiple complex casts which it can return to at a later time if given proper electrical stimulation. Unable to survive in the wild, these uses are bred and used by Slimen mostly for construction purposes. Marmelade - Fruit-eating slime with a faint sweet scent that are incredibly hard to digest if eaten raw. Tricks fructivores into eating it as part of their reproductive process, allowing the creatures to ingest their exceptionally sweet offspring. The offspring then lodge themselves in the animal's stomach and digest their food until they reach a proper size, at which point they rather painfully pass through the animals digestive system. This process can be fatal for small animals or ones that do not have access to enough food to sustain both themselves and the slime. If not enough of the initial offspring slime is consumed by the animal, eventually the incomplete slime will be significantly digested and form a small crystal. This crystal cannot be digested and over long periods of time sugars around it will condense around it and form a pearl. This pearl will most often be stuck onto the animal's stomach walls, but in rare cases, it can be shaken off through significant blunt force trauma and caused to pass through the animal's digestive tract as normal. Muck Lurker - Ooze that hides in the mud of swamps or pits of quicksand. Speckled Sand Slime - Lives in deserts near oases and can reflect light. Its body is standard ooze, though its membrane is covered in sand. Sand Slime - Lives in deserts near oases. Body is like a thick clump of wet sand and it digests through grinding friction. Rose Slime - Red and with natural knobby outcroppings on its membrane. These can be hardened into spiny thorns when threatened Snail Slime - Has a shell Slug Slime - Leaves behind sticky trail it can quickly slide back across when threatened Toxic Slug Slime - Trail of toxic ooze Lava Slug Slime - Trail of lava Aloe Jelly - Clear, Tropical Slime Slag Slime - Metallic slime that is normally slow, but can superheat itself to increase is viscosity and speed Greater Slime Mold - Colony Slime species that fans out for food in large areas.